Random Stories From The Academy
by Big Diesel
Summary: {Set in AU} Welcome to the world of Jaune and his teammates as they endeavor themselves as characters in the author's world of one-shots and chapters that "didn't make the cut." What kind of adventures unfold for Jaune and the gang? Find out in Random Stories From The Academy. The series contains romance, drama, suspense, vanilla, lemon, and the like. {RWBY x CFVY x JNPR x others}
1. Scarlet Memories of Velvet (Part I)

**Hey, guys. Welcome to my new series, _Random Stories From The Academy._ For those who are familiar with my other anthologies, this one would focus on other issues than just yandere ( _The Taste of Rain: An Anthology of Jaune Arc_ ). In this particular arc, Jaune is overcome with grief after breaking up with his girlfriend, Pyrrha. As a solution to heal his wound, or at least get him out of the house, Lie Ren invites him to go to an art exhibit featuring works from their classmate, Velvet Scarlatina. Jaune has mixed feelings but decides to go. Why does Jaune feels that way about Velvet? Find out in this particular arc.**

 **A/N: I have just received some messages about accusations of my "bashing" the Arkos. For the record, my fanfiction and I don't discriminate when dealing with pairings and/or relationships. These first two chapters were written back in 2016. I just finally released them. "Bashing" Arkos was just plain coincidental.**

* * *

Courage wasn't the right choice of words for Lie Ren as he stood at the entrance of his roommate, Jaune Arc's bedroom. Impatience was the better word for he had waited nearly a week of Jaune's overcoming of grief and sorrow before making the decision of entering his room. Lie Ren didn't need to knock. The pair shared the same bedroom. It wasn't easy living in a one-bedroom apartment and working minimum wage while attending college. It wasn't easy that Lie Ren slept on a hardened couch that the pair found one afternoon lying on the street curb. It wasn't easy listening to repeats of songs that dealt with heartbreaks, betrayals, and bitterness towards the other person. He had enough. He knew this wasn't the Jaune he met during their high school days. This wasn't the Jaune that have gone through hell and back through their misadventures of their troubled youth. With enough of those thoughts filling his brain, confirming his feelings, he walked into the bedroom.

He discovered Jaune lying on the bedroom floor. His bedsheets covering him. The darkness as well as his body odor filled their bedroom. Ren gave him a smug look when seeing his bed have been covered in tissue paper, leftover food, and empty drink cartons. Sorrowful music also filled the room. He shook as head as he turned on the lights.

"Turn that damn thing off," barked Jaune as he still covered himself. "I have no worth of being within the light."

Ren ignored what Jaune said and walked to him. As he pulled the cover, Jaune tightly held on. The roommates struggled in a tug-of-war of which one will get the dirty bedsheet. "Jaune, this has gone long enough," said Ren as he struggled to pull the sheet from his best friend. "It's been six days. Six days!"

"You don't understand, Ren," said Jaune. "You can never understand how I feel at this point."

"Be as it may, Jaune," said Ren as he was getting the upper hand. "You shouldn't let her get the best of you. Do not let her win, man."

"Leave me alone, damn it!" The sheets were pulling away, displaying the messy blonde hair of Jaune. His reddened eyes were covered by his face. He tried gripping harder, only to begin being dragged by Lie Ren.

"I am sorry that she fucked you over," said Lie Ren. "But, putting yourself in this depression is only making it worse. You have done nothing wrong!"

"Have I," cried Jaune. "If I done nothing wrong, then why in the hell Pyrrha cheated on me? Answer me that!"

Becoming aggravated by this game, Lie Ren kicked Jaune's leg, distracting Jaune as he pulled the sheets from him. Jaune strained, angrily cursing him while crawling to him. He backed away, leading him out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

"Just let me be, Lie Ren," shouted Jaune. "Just let me fucking be."

"Get out of your pity party," said Lie Ren sternly. "This is not the Jaune I know." He kneeled down to his friend and slapped him across the face. Jaune instantly froze. He was quite surprised of the spur that his best friend did. Ren softly panted, feeling the tenderness of his hand. "Listen, I am sorry. I just don't like you like this." He stood up, helping Jaune to stand as well.

Jaune still felt the tingling wake-up call as he sat on his bed. Lie Ren sat across from his bed. It was a pregnant silence. Lie Ren cracked his knuckles, focusing on picking the right choice of words to say to Jaune. As of now, he was acting as the voice of reason. Granted that the brunette had stuff on his brain, still managing the pieces of his life, but for now, he had to make sure that Jaune was in good stead.

"Jaune, get yourself together." He sounded like a father by his tone of voice. "Get yourself together. Pick up the pieces! Don't let her win. Don't let her get under your skin. Although she is o...I mean my friend, I met you before her." He took a breath. "I don't know. Just don't have this defeated mindset."

Jaune scratched his forehead, still allowing Lie Ren's words to resonate within him. "Why does love hurt so much, man?"

"I don't know." His answer was absolute. Nothing more, nothing less. "Maybe because we invest more into them than to ourselves. Maybe because...look, you are asking the wrong person. I,too, am not the right candidate for these things. Let's face it, it's a bitch. We either submit or pimp it." He stood up from the bed. "Breakfast is on the table. I am stepping out for a bit," said Lie Ren as he walked to the door. "In about an hour, we are going out. Nora's coming also."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere to clear your head and mine as well."

"Please no nightclub. Anywhere that I don't have to see her." Jaune looked at the clock. He saw that it was seven in the evening. "If it is late, then why did you make breakfast?"

"Nevermind the small things," mentioned Lie Ren. "Just have your ass dressed in the next hour. We are going out and that's final." He was midway at the door before adding this. "Jaune, this has to stop. No matter how much chemistry you think you have with somebody, it doesn't work. And after the second time, one should take the hint." He closed the door, leaving Jaune alone in the apartment.

Lie Ren wasn't much of a cook, but scrambled eggs with seasoned rice was the best he could do. Jaune ate his lukewarm breakfast/dinner. He tried keeping his head up, still feeling the heaviness of sorrow. Anything a thought popped up of Pyrrha Nikos, a swell of emotions came to him.

They were high school sweethearts. They met during their sophomore year of high school. They met under the worse of circumstances. They were at a party. Since being a high school party, alcohol was on tap. Since being at a high school party, peer pressure is part of the culture. Since a young blonde wanted to be accepted by his peers, he subjected himself to a consumption of alcohol. The poor blonde had one too-many drinks. As he stumbled to find the nearest restroom, he stumbled upon a very beautiful redheaded who had stepped out of the restroom. He was in awe of her beautrang y, as if God designed her with such elegance and grace. Before she could pardon herself, his proper introduction started with his vomiting on her dress. Of course, it was returned with a slap and shouts of "I hate you" and "Vomit Boy." It wasn't long until the pair made up and became friends. As an apology of ruining her dress, Jaune wanted to pay for the dry cleaning. Instead, she asked him on a date. That one date turned into many and eventually they were a couple.

The blonde was eating his final spoonful of rice. He left some eggs to the side. Just like the plate, he, too, didn't want to feel empty. He put his elbows on the table, waiting for the next move. Something that made him feel useful, purposeful.

His cell phone rang as he scraped the rest of his breakfast in the trash can. He put the dish in the sink as he went to his phone on the counter. He saw it was Lie Ren and answered it on the fifth ring.

"Nora tells me that there is an art exhibit at the Student Center tonight." Lie Ren never bothered giving Jaune an opportunity to say, "hello" or "what's up?" It was a poor habit, nevertheless, it was one of the quirks that made Jaune admired him.

"An art exhibit?" Jaune frowned at the idea. _Who goes out on a Friday night to see art?_

"Hearing by the sound of your voice, you expressed distaste. Do you have any other suggestions?"

"Does it have to be it?"

"Do you have any money, Casanova? You'd called in sick so much that your paycheck is little to none." Lie Ren's voice was sarcastic, a bit agitated. He hated when Jaune questioned him when he wasn't in the position of doing so. "Let's just be grateful that Coco is the manager of our job and we are decent with her."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Lie Ren." He was apologetic, which he hated when he was in the wrong. "This art exhibit, what does it feature?"

"Not really sure. I do know that that Velvet girl from Psych class has her own wall dedicated to her work."

Jaune raised his eyebrow. "Velvet? You mean that weird Faunus girl?"

"Hey! As you may know I find that offensive," argued Lie Ren. "Did you forget about my dating Blake?"

He slapped himself on his head.

"Apology accepted. Look I am on my way back with Nora. Just be dressed." He hung up.

Jaune stared at the phone for quite a while. If it were up to him, he would return back to his room and lie in the woes of the brokenhearted. Not tonight for he thought Lie Ren was a force, he didn't want to bring Nora in the fray. Nora's apartment was twenty minutes from his apartment, which gave the blonde about an hour to shower and get dressed.

 _An art exhibit. Really?_

"Well, at least it's free." Jaune shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly and went into the bathroom before closing the door.


	2. The Nuance of A Tepid Revenge (Part I)

**Hey, guys. Here is another chapter from _Random Stories From The Academy_. A/N: This story involves crossdressing and yaoi themes. If these things aren't your cup of tea, then please refrain from reading this. Discretion is strongly advised. Stay tuned for more chapters soon!**

 **I have no intention of bashing the Arkos couple! Honestly, you guys get easily offended by this? It's a cartoon/fanfiction.**

* * *

All she needed to do was to scroll his name for him to answer. Her fingerprints indented on her cell phone, nudging at the thought of calling him. She paced back and forth in her bedroom over the past twenty, thirty minutes to make that decision. It shouldn't be hard for the huntswoman. A woman who shouldn't be afraid when challenges come her way. A woman who took charge when the leader was facing his weaknesses. For when he fell, she was there to pick up the pieces. So, that very woman who that developed a crush on her leader.

All she needed to do was to pick up the phone and say his name.

It wasn't like she was doing it on purpose. This chase, this dance that was occurring in her mind as Pyrrha Nikos stood at the mirror of her studio apartment dormitory to tell Jaune how she felt. She practiced with her lips. She swayed her hair. She practiced what sayings she could produce to attract his attention.

It shouldn't be hard. It wasn't supposed to be hard.

Especially when she already severed the relationship.

She was young, nubile, new to the game of courting. Initially, she only said yes to him because she didn't want to be on the losing end. She normally wouldn't spare feelings, but those crystal blue eyes of his made her reconsider. So, throughout their relationship, she was in limbo. She was going through the motions. She followed the rules of what it took to be a good girlfriend. It wasn't great, but good was a suitable fit.

She wanted him to be happy. She wasn't happy. She had to put herself first.

After a few months, she ended it with him.

She took him to a place that wasn't their usual gathering spot. Nestled away from the Academy. She didn't want to leave any harsh memories for him. She held his hand. She masked the tears through her alluring smile.

She played the typical break-up. "It's not you, it's me." She was telling the truth. She felt she was going too fast. A relationship should have comfort, a foundation. The feeling should be comparable to a cool sensation of the gentle sea. She shouldn't have to feel pressure. Jackhammers nailing and pounding her brain.

He understood. They shared one final kiss before going their separate ways.

However, Pyrrha took it a step further.

She convinced her headmaster to leave her dorm hall. It was a rare, but it was permitted. She managed to live in single living dorms for the time being until she was a suitable match for other roommates.

She didn't want to do it, but crossing paths with the blonde would have relived things that she didn't want to experience. Their first kiss, their first time making love, their first "I love you's." She gripped the phone as she realized the separation pined for her love of Jaune to return.

She still had her finger to the phone. Feeling the tension, she put the phone to rest.

She rested it on her bed. Her eyes spotted the sweatshirt that Jaune let her borrow one evening when the pair went for a swim. It felt like yesterday. Whimsically, he would jump into Pyrrha's bed and tell her that wanted to go swimming.

Their private oasis. A private pond built for two. She wasn't sure how he found it, but it was their secret place

Neither of the other teammates or Team RWBY were invited. Unless their names were Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc.

She inhaled the cotton fabric. What used to smell like the swamp and his shampoo was masking to her scent.

It was as if Jaune never owned that shirt.

She raised her eyebrows, sticking out her chest as she had enough of playing this game. She stood with pride, telling herself that she was going to call Jaune.

She jumped from her bed, shaking away her worries. She looked to mirror, displaying her hands of a thumbs up to convince herself that she was going to make the call.

As she put her finger on the phone, she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it," she asked casually. The response was met with silence. She put her phone on the dresser. She rushed to the door, looking at the peephole. She didn't see anything. She opened the door to the hallway.

She look both ways to find nothing, but the ordinary silence of the dorm. She pressed her foot out, then heard a crackling sound. She looked to the floor. She saw that it was an brown envelope. She reached for it and saw that it was very thin. She scanned the hallway once more before closing her door.

She took steady steps, studying the envelope. She flipped it over, which made her raise her eyebrows when seeing her name written in cursive.

She hummed briefly, displaying curiosity. She reached for the tab to open it. It was a plain DVD-rom.

 _ **Something that you need to see.**_

At first, she didn't give it much of a thought. She thought that it may have been one of the girls who wanted to show her something discreetly. Regardless, she studied the disc, wondering what could be in the video. Many things ran through her young mind. Wedding tapes, reruns of cartoon classics, home videos, porno…. She stopped at that. She raised his eyebrow and laughed it off.

With the day concluded and night was among her, she decided to see what was on the DVD.

Just to be sure that she wouldn't be interrupted, she locked the door. To insure that the mysterious disc might contain pornography, she made sure that the volume on her television was low. Her heart began to beat and her hands were shaking of the unknown. She scanned the room, once again, to insure that there won't be any disturbance.

It was just himself confinement in the darkness of her room. The bluish hue of the television set is the only evidence of a presence, or lack thereof, in the room. She took a breath before releasing it.

She waited a few moments as the DVD was getting programmed. After the play button was presented, the bluish screen changed to darkness. After a few moments, a picture appeared.

It was a room, but no one is there. It appeared to be a hotel room. She assumed it was because it had the standard queen-sized bed, nightstands on both ends of the bed, and a lamp above the bed. For the first few minutes, there was not any action at all.

Pyrrha continued to watch despite no action. Even if she wanted to fast forward, she did not have a remote.

Then, she finally saw movement, displaying two figures on the screen. Pyrrha's mouth went agape. Her eyes expanded wide as saucers. She peered forward to the screen, displaying a look of disbelief.

She began panting heavily, grabbing the sheets to her bed as she watched the events unfolding on the television.

Through her pupils, she saw two familiar people on the screen. She saw Lie Ren. He wasn't dressed in his usual attire. He donned the Beacon Academy uniform, but made for a woman.

She watched as Lie Ren closed the curtains, allowing the darkness to set in the hotel room. He turned around to see Jaune lying on his back. Lie Ren was smiling, excited to see him. His face displayed exhaustion. Lie Ren swayed his hips, displaying interest, craving a desire that gave Jaune an excited glare.

The brunette walked gracefully to the bed, making room to adjust himself beside Jaune. Jaune didn't flinch. His hard body lied there like a implanted log, only to be moved by a force. Lie Ren took sharp breaths to synchronized Jaune's breathing. The moment he felt it was right, he was going to join him on his chest. He saw the opportunity and lied himself against him.

Jaune felt the familiar presence, only releasing a smile when feeling him lying on his chest. Feeling his warmth, his breath hovering only his hand made him think that this getaway was worth it. He grabbed his hand, rubbing through the hair of his little brunette. Jaune felt Lie Ren's lips kissing his chest, confirming the approval of his touching.

"Jauney," asked Lie Ren faintly, whispering to not disturb him, but at the same time acknowledging his presence.

"Hey, what is it, dear," replied Jaune as he began yawning.

Lie Ren placed his chin on his sternum. "I know you have been working hard over these last couple of days. I wanted this time off for us to relax, let out some steam, you know."

Jaune released a toothy grin. "I can't quite say I have been working hard comparing to the likes of you." He leaned over to kiss his forehead. "No, no, seriously. Thank you for this! It doesn't hurt to get away." He lied back down on his pillow, trying to get some rest. However, feeling Lie Ren's softness, he knew that he wanted more. It was confirmed as he felt his head trailing away from his chest.

His cheeks flushed when hearing Lie Ren removing his belt. He let out a slight groan when feeling Lie Ren unbuttoning his pants, pulling his dick out in the process. "Ren, what's…" He was interrupted Lie Ren kissed his thigh. "Shh! Relax, sweetie. I don't want you to do anything right now. Continue to lie down for me. I just want to make you feel good. If you are still tired, just close your eyes and rest." Jaune felt his dick entering the moist cavern of Lie Ren's mouth. He shivered when he felt the blood draining into his once flaccid dick. Lie Ren released it, licking the tip while gripping his shaft.

"Just seeing my poor, poor Jauney exhausted is making me pout," cried Lie Ren. He kissed the tip, releasing his tongue around the phallus. The moment he saw his throbbing member grow, the more excited Lie Ren became. "Just relax baby and let me empty your stress. Don't do anything."

Jaune confirmed it by displaying a thumbs up. His breathing became ragged. He licked his lips, involuntarily thrusting his hips. Lie Ren tightened his mouth so to Jaune it felt like a vacuum. Stroking his hand up and down his length below the head where Lie Ren continued suckling and rolling his tongue over the slit. Then nearly swallowing him whole. The brunette's nose brushed against the base, and his tongue darted out to roll it around on his sack. Throat working to control his gag reflexes, and simultaneously contracting to add incredible pressure around his entire length.

"Oum, Ren," cried Jaune. "How can I get rest if you are making me feel this good?"

Lie Ren withdrew his mouth from his dick, allowing the cool air to make Jaune flinch. He was tickled, licking his lips as he looked up to Jaune. "If I am making you feel this good, then maybe you should wake up."

Lie Ren returned to licking Jaune's dick, gripping gently on his balls to apply pressure. "I know you are almost there," he purred. "The cat wants the cream, my dear. Please give me the cream!"

Jaune gave the final push before he released his seed. The seed spilled all over his stomach. Some got on Lie Ren's hands and face. He felt the hotness of his sperm. He pulled some semen from his face. It reminded him of cobbed webs. He licked her fingertip with his sperm. He cooed and judging the expression he was making, Lie Ren guessed he was approved.

"Delectable." He continued licking his contents until his fingers were wiped clean. Seeing the mess on his stomach, he came and licked the contents. Lie Ren let out displaying that he was satisfied. His body language told Jaune to cuddle him as he rested on his chest. Lie Ren placed his hands on his chest. Jaune went through his hair while Lie Ren was making patterns around his chest.

Jaune kissed his forehead. "I appreciate that. I really do."

"Glad I can please you, but you already know it is far from over," he purred. He stood over Jaune. "We have a few days off to ourselves." He pecked him on the cheek. "And we are going to take each and every moment to satisfy ourselves."

Lie Ren got up from the bed. Jaune saw as he made his way to the bathroom. "I am going for a shower." He winked as he had his hand on the knob. "The next move is on you." He closed the door, leaving him alone in the room.

A few moments later, Lie Ren returned from the bathroom. He was now wearing his bra and his panties. "I forgot to get something," he told Jaune. Pyrrha looked as Lie Ren eyed the camera. He was smiling. He pursed his lips and mouthed something to the camera.

 _While you were sleeping on him, I decided to sleep_ _ **with**_ _him. Should have never let him go,_ _ **Pyrrha**_ _._

He pursed his lips once more before turning the video off. The DVD returned to its bluish hue before fading to black.

And so did Pyrrha.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	3. ROD (Part I) (Cinder x Jaune x Em)

_**Hey, guys. Big Diesel here. I hope you enjoy this arc of Random Stories From The Academy. Warning, this story contains characters that are OOC. Cinder is a former criminal turned housewife. She receives a call from a former acquaintance for one more final score. Stay tuned to find out more. Happy reading!**_

* * *

Cinder received a phone call a little after eight o'clock in the morning. She was on her fifth cup of coffee and scraping the brunt part of the toast for her son. She just handed him the toast when she answered the call. She didunderstandtood why callers would answer at this ungodly hour. Despite people were awake, many had to process their thoughts before beginning their day. If it were up to Cinder, the time to call would be a little after ten. She would have bickered, argued, and hung up the phone with proficiency, but it was the thought that counts.

"Fall-Black residence." She took a seat, telling her daughter to quit poking her fork at her brother. "Hello?"

"Cinder. It's me."

The voice alerted and interrupted anything that mattered for that particular juncture. She scanned the clock. A few minutes have passed. This particular caller was too early. That caller should know that this particular time was the time for preparing her children to head to school. She was fidgeting, shaking her leg as she was calculating a plan to make this call smooth, quick, and simple.

"Kids. Can you excuse mommy for a bit as I take this important call," she asked smoothly. "Take your breakfast with you and sit on the floor to watch television." She eyed her daughter. "Cindy, please don't bother your brother, Marc. Do I need to spank you?"

The daughter who took strongly after her shook her head quickly before taking her brother's hand to go to the other room. "Turn the volume up as well. This conversation is a bit too private, okay?" She said aloud to her children. Once the children were out of sight, she returned to her phone call.

"What are you doing?" She murmured angrily. "You know not to call at this hour. Especially when the kids are at home."

"I thought the children were gone by this hour, Cinder?"

"They are _always_ here at this hour. At this particular hour. The bus doesn't pick them up for another ten, fifteen minutes."

There was a strain from the other end. "I am sorry, Cinder. I really am. If you want me to call back, then I can."

The brunette housewives sighed loudly. She scanned the dining room once more before reaching for a cigarette. A nasty habit, but does the wife of a prominent businessman supposed to do? Keeping appearances were necessary, especially if their organization, Wild Fang, was going legitimate. However, certain things were keeping her from obtaining that status.

Especially if her former childhood friend and colleague, Emerald Sustrai disallows her.

"Don't worry your little head about it. You have called. What do you want?" Cinder didn't like to have a nasty tone with her, but assertion was the way in her vocabulary. Any signs of her going soft would expose weakness. That was a luxury that she and her now husband, Mercury, couldn't afford.

"Look, I know this a little much, but this is a discussion that needs to be heard face to face."

Cinder was lighting the match as she applied the cigarette in her mouth. "Is it serious? Serious enough for me to leave the house. I have to get Mercury's suit to the cleaners and then I have to pick up the prescription for Marc's ear drops…."

"No," interjected Emerald. From the sound of her voice, this must be urgent. It sounded like she was running, or better yet calling from an outside line by hearing the sound of people, music, and vehicles. "Please come down here please."

"Alright. Tell me the place and I will be on my way in the next hour."

"The usual. About three blocks down the way."

"On it. See you soon."

Cinder waited outside of the house as she waved her children goodbye as the bus took them to school. She returned to the house she took a quick shower. Afterwards, she got dressed and went to the kitchen where she had already premade dinner. It was Mercury's favorite beef pot stew. She even made chocolate cake from the night before and kept it at room temperature to his liking. She knew she had a few hours before the children would return. She just hoped that whatever she could accomplish in the next few hours was possible.

But being around her ex-partner, possible didn't fit in Emerald's puzzle.

It was near nine in the morning when Cinder arrived at the Denny's. Actually, it wasn't three blocks "down the way." The meeting place wasn't within their neighborhood. The place wasn't jammed, but it contained a healthy enough people drinking their coffee and eating their Denver omelette and Grand Slams. It was at the corner booth where she found Emerald. A vigilant girl, she reserved the back of the diner, window view. She wanted to be certain that Cinder wasn't being tailed.

Living the life of a housewife wasn't easy.

Especially the part where some elements were a lie.

The green-haired individual poured her another cup of coffee as Cinder arrived. They shook hands before she took a seat across from Emerald. Those who knew the pair knew they weren't to be bothered. Matter of factly, they purposely kept that area isolated so that no drifting ears would listen on their conversation.

Cinder already had breakfast. Emerald wasn't hungry. This wasn't a social call. There was business to be done.

"This is getting risky, Em." Cinder crossed her legs as she stretched her arms on the chair. "Speaking in code is getting riskier. Can't be sure if the Feds or Interpol are listening."

"Did you tell the children to up the volume?"

She confirmed it through nodding. She took a yawn. "Careful as always." She exhaled the smoke. "That is why we should really thinking of calling it quits."

Emerald displayed a chagrin look. "Are you feeling okay? You, Cinder, want to call it quits?"

"I have a family now, Em. And a husband at that. He is really trying to go legit for once."

Emerald laughed as she shook her head. "'Legit,' she says. You are telling me, _you_ , Cinder Fall, and your _husband_ want to go legit?" She smirked as she inhaled more of the cigarette smoke. "Legit she tells me. Genius!"

Cinder flushed. "Well, I am. I am for real, _this time_. Me and Mercury want to move forward with our lives."

"How come you haven't spoke of this on our last job? Or the job before that? Or that job before that?"

"Look, Em! I can't speak for those. I did my part. Did my dirt and tilled the soil. And each and every time, I want to make it an end."

"You always say that and once more, you always come back, Cin. You don't cook casseroles. You take scores! You don't iron clothes. You take scores!"

Cinder slapped her hand on the table. "Listen, Em! It's like a bad habit. And I can't help it. It's good enough that I keep this a secret from Mercury. My children look at me as if I am Mother of the Year." She digressed for a moment. "Something about that life that keeps me drawn in." She shook her head. "Emerald, this has to come to a stop. At some point, we are going to get killed or arrested."

"This is not the Cinder Fall I know," responded Emerald in a stern voice. "I have always, I mean always stuck my neck out for you. What happened to that Cinder?"

"That Cinder is dead and gone! She got married and started a family. I do things for the PTA. I have people who actually like me and not for the things I used to do."

Emerald shook her head in disagreement. "You have gone off the deep end. What in the hell did Mercury give you? Rapier jam?" She scoffed. "So, this life you have. That's balance? On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, I go to my children's classrooms to be Class Mama. Afterwards, I go to my husband's firm and serve coffee. The weekends, I am sticking up joints, robbing indiscriminately, and kidnapping people. Often for monetary gain." She pressed closer. "Or, just for the thrill." She leaned back. "Speaking of thrill, have you told your husband on why you have been so flexible lately?"

"Keep your mouth shut, damn it," interjected Cinder. "What goes on with me and Mercury is my business."

She extended her arms in a form of a shrug. "Just saying. What you do is your business. I just hope that Marc and Cindy are his."

"Fuck you, Em."

Emerald leaned forward, keeping eye contact on the brunette. "Of, course. Fuck me. You are gone, Cin. Fucking gone! Lest us not forget that White Fang was and is a terrorist organization. You think making colorful labels and sponsoring charities and galas and events makes you better?" She mockingly added. "Along with the rich snobs with the golf links, the tennis courts, and their cheap plastic sluts who can earn a million before letting out a sneeze? Where real people like us can snatch what we want at the flip of the hat. Where has that organization gone?"

Cinder laid her back to the booth. "Do you think we wanted this? Since Adam went down and Roman, ironically enough, found God, this is what we have to do. It was the only option if we didn't want to do time ourselves. I have a fucking family, Emerald."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "That's great! I wish I can have someone to hold me tenderly and children to call me mommy and let me read books to." She was sarcastic, blowing through her hair before adjusting herself to the booth. "Faunus, please."

Cinder stubbed out the cigarette onto her ashtray. She saw something on the table that she didn't noticed earlier. It was a photo. On the image, it was a male. His hair was blonde. He couldn't look more than sixteen, seventeen years old. Cinder took the picture. "Is this reason why you called me?"

Emerald eyed Cinder. It was a cold glare, but quickly relaxed. "Yes. The reason why I have called you because I need your help. You are the only person I can come to on this. You are resourceful, reliable, trustworthy." She took Cinder's hands and held them tightly. "You are the only person I can trust now. I have always, always been faithful to you. Please, Cinder. One more score, and I promise I will leave you be."

* * *

Cinder exhaled through her nose. She looked to the window. For a moment, she thought about her children. She thought about her husband. She could still picture the day when Mercury sat on the back porch, staring at their children as they were playing on the swing set.

'I am calling it quits, Cin. I can take this shit no more.'

Cinder kneeled next to him. She put her hands on his shoulder. It was well-received.

'They gave Adam fifty years to life. Roman's gone religious. Salem, she went down. We can be next.'

'Dear, we are okay. We have covered our tracks.'

Mercury looked to his wife. The woman he had never expected to marry. A woman that has been his rock for quite some time. 'Are you certain?'

'You dare question, Cinder? Your wife?'

'What about Emerald?'

'What about her?'

'Will she keep her mouth shut?'

'Emerald is private sector. She left the game before shit got worse, dear.'

'Ok. Just promise me to keep yourself out of this. I don't want to lose you either.'

'I know, baby.'

'And for Emerald, please stay away from her. She is a firecracker. As much I enjoyed our criminality, but that is behind us.' He turned to his wife. 'I want to go legit, bring White Fang back in its former glory. Establishing an organization where there is peace between races. A place where people from all walks of life and creeds can find opportunities. We have been given a second chance. Please, dear, lets not mess it up.'

'I promise, dear.'

Cinder promised herself to keep those secrets quiet enough to not affect her husband. However, she didn'tdone her end of the bargain.

* * *

"Okay, Em. I can do one more score and from this point, we have to dissolve the partnership."

"One more score is all we need," exclaimed Emerald as she display a slight smile. She was grateful, as if she was glad to be back on her good side.

Cinder motioned the waitress to come to her direction. She asked her for another cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice. Knowing that she was going to be there for a little while, she ordered an English muffin. She waited for the waitress to leave before returning to Emerald.

"His name is Jaune Arc. On paper, he looks good. He is fifteen years old. He is a student. A huntsman in training. He is in the top of his class. Bright, bright kid."

"Cool. What do you really want?"

"Jaune Arc is the son of a farmer. His father's name is Jamie Arc as in the Jamie Arc of Arc Farming Industries?"

"Doesn't ring any bells. Haven't been looking at the finance page."

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Emerald replied sarcastically. "Arc Farming Industries is a start-up company and has closed in the up with the New York Stock Exchange and Nikkei Stock Exchange."

Cinder shook her head, approving with those thoughts. "Carry on."

"This boy, here, lives not too far from here. I have seen him walking in-and-out of this neighborhood. He goes to a nearby private school that specializes in grooming huntsmen like him. Since you heard what went down at the Beacon Academy."

"Oum, what a shock. Anyway, keep going."

"Arc Farming Industries' net worth is close to $4 million dollars. So, I was thinking that maybe we can have a little exchange with the Jaune lad so we can requisition it. What do you say?"

The brunette glanced at the ceiling. She then return her sights on Emerald. "Low risk?"

She nodded. "No bodyguards. Keeps a low profile. Goes and practice at a field near his dorm. Goes to the bookstore and the coffee shop nearby. He keeps things local."

"What's your plan?"

"Kidnap him at any weapon's point, keep him on ice at one of my stash houses and get a ransom."

"What if he doesn't talk. Better yet, what if his parents' won't bulge."

Emerald gave an alluring look. "I was thinking either you or I can give some of our flexible charms to get their attention."

Cinder almost cursed, but calmed down. "I have a husband. I won't betray him."

"Listen. It isn't betrayal. It's business. Hasn't stopped you before."

"I am getting help. I am seeing a therapist."

"Let's pray to Oum that the therapist is a girl or gay." She looked to the picture. "Plus, our Jauney here is much a virgin, a cherry top. Not the best in women. So, he will be easy."

Cinder pondered on a thought. She didn't want to ask it, but decided anyway. "This seems too easy. Why haven't you done it yourself?"

"Believe it or not, Cin. There are some things I can't do without you. You are like a sister to me. You are my sister." She blushed. "I love you, Cin."

Cinder couldn't help but to smile. "I love you, too, sis." She patted the table. "Okay, I am in. Let's do it. One last score!"

"One last score!"

"So, the usual approach?"

"You do the talking. I have the van and it will be a quick snatch and grab."

"Alright, let's get to work."

 _Hey! Want some candy, little boy?_

 _No, thank you. I actually am going to head home._

 _You aren't going anywhere, my dear Jaune._

 _How do you know my name?_

 _Let's just say a little bird told me._

 _What's going on? What are you doing to me?_

 _Get him, Em!_

 _Please, please. Stop, stop, s…._

 _Get him in the car, Cin._

 _Got it, Em!_

 _We have ourselves such a pretty prey, Cinder._

 _Can't wait to see what kind of things we can get from this boy._

 _ **To be continued….**_


	4. No Safe Haven (Part I) (Lie Ren x Rin)

_**This story is written by yours truly and [thegirlfriendoftheauhtor]. We decided to write another horror story involving Lie Ren and his sister Yandere!Rin. The premise is Lie Ren tries to move on from the incident that occurred twelve years ago. However, when learning that his sister has been released from the mental institution, what troubles will he face? Stay tuned as you read There is No Safe Haven.**_

* * *

 _ **Twelve years ago**_

The sun finally crested below the horizon. It gave An Ren an opportunity to rest for the evening. As much as she enjoyed pulling out weeds and plotting plants, her other objective was tending to the needs of a devoted wife and devoted mother. She exchanged her apron, putting it on the mantle for the morning and putting on her apron for the evening. With her job of being a mother, she must prepared for the most important role of the evening.

Preparing a birthday cake for her son, Lie Ren.

With her husband out in the village with his friends, she knew it would be a lone mission. She still couldn't believe that her son was approaching his fifth birthday. It felt like yesterday for the mother as she gave birth to her bundle of joy.

It still brings her great joy of the potential her son could be. She prayed to Oum that he was a better carnation of his father, her husband.

The oaf still brought her happiness, from time to time. She was too comfortable of leaving him, but her vows were the reason and reason alone.

"Mom, I am finished." The sounds of the water sloshing in the bathroom gave her a signal that Ren was finished with his bath. That suited her for she wanted to wait until he was ready for bed to make his birthday cake. Hopefully her husband would return in order to prepare the cake and to get ready for their small birthday party.

She wanted it to be lowkey, just a few of the neighbors and his classmates.

She dried her hands with her apron as she pressed forward to the bathroom. She opened the sounds of Ren singing and dancing in the bathtub.

"Look, Mom. I am a superhero." The brunette making whooshing sounds, which tickled the mother.

She giggled. "Is SuperRen ready to fly?" Ren extended his hands as she grabbed him with the towel. She aided him with his flying as she led him to his bedroom. "Here you go, SuperRen!" She reached into the drawer to pull out his change of undergarments and a set of pajamas. "Ren is running low," she talked to herself. "I need to do some laundry in the morning."

She handed him a change of clothes. She sat on the bed as Ren changed into his clothes for the evening. Ren smiled as he showcased his nightly attire.

"Alright, Mom. I am ready," said Ren with excitement in his voice.

"Good to hear. Now, let's get you ready for bed." Ren felt the softness of his mother's hands as she put him inside of the bed.

"Tomorrow is a special day," she told him. "Do you know what it is?"

He shook his head in disagreement. "Am I going to the amusement park?" He was smiling.

"Nope," she said as she flicked his nose.

"Am I going to see a magician?"

"Nope again!"

"Am I going to the park?"

"Nope, nope, and nope, silly. One more time!"

Ren put his finger to his lips. He snapped. "Of course, tomorrow is my birthday."

She smiled. "Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!"

He shouted. "Yay! I am a winner! What do I get?"

She glared into his glowing eyes, pressing her face to his forehead. "Can't find out until tomorrow." She winked. "As for now, it is time to go to bed."

"Aw, Mom!" He huffed, which his mother ignored. He climbed under the covers.

"All ready," asked his mother calmly.

"Hmm, hmm," replied Lie Ren. "I am ready for night, night."

"Okay." His mother took him by his hand. They began their nightly ritual whenever he went to sleep. "Close your eyes and bow your head."

 _Now I lay me, down to sleep. I pray to the Lord, my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake. I pray to the Lord for my soul to take._

"God bless Mommy, God bless Daddy, God bless me, and God bless Rin. Amen!"

The latter of the prayer was met with a frown from his mother. She placed the covers to his chest. "Ren, sweetheart," said his mother calmly. "Remember what we have discussed about Rin."

Ren looked away. "I...I...I am sorry! It is just...it is just…."

"Shh!" His mother kissed his forehead. "It doesn't have to be discussed. Just get some rest and we are looking forward to your big day tomorrow."

"Good night, Mommy!" He pursed his lips as he shared a quick kiss with his mother.

"Good night, sweetheart," she said. "Pleasant dreams. We will talk in the morning."

"Tell Daddy that I love him too."

"I will, dear."

"Mom."

She paused as she stopped at the door. "Yes, dear."

"When can we talk about Rin again."

An looked down to the floor. "When Rin gets well. She isn't feeling her best right now. So, don't let it bother you."

"Mom?" He looked away. "Am I the reason why she is not here."

An Ren returned to her son's bed. She kneeled and held onto his hand. "Of course not, sweetie. It wasn't your fault." She sighed. "Your sister isn't well. She is getting the help that we couldn't help her with."

"Like a doctor?"

"Yes, dear. Like a doctor. But these doctors watches her at all times."

"When can we visit her again?"

An kissed her son's forehead. "Soon, dear. Really soon. But not tonight. Get some rest!"

An Ren didn't want to discuss any more. She kept her composure as she made her way to the door. She closed the door and cursed under her breath.

 _I would never bring that little girl near my son ever again!_

Lie Ren had the dream again. He was standing over an ledge. It was a few feet high. The landing if he were to jump wouldn't be a nice landing.

' _Take the jump, little brother!'_

He turned around. He saw a girl. Very delicate looking. She was in the likeness of him, but older and slightly taller. Her doe eyes were extending his hands to him.

' _Trust me, little brother. I will catch you.'_

" _I don't like this!'_

' _Do you trust me?'_

' _I do, but I am scared.'_

' _I will not hurt you. Just jump. I will catch you.'_

' _Okay, okay. Here goes!"_

Lie Ren woke up a shriek of terror. He was panting loudly. Tears were flowing from his eyes.

"She was wrong, she was wrong," he cried into the night. It wasn't the first time to have such a nightmare. So, it surprised him when he didn't get an opening from his parents. Normally, his mother would run into the bedroom and comfort him as much as possible. That didn't occur. He looked into the darkness at the clock.

It was a few minutes after three in the morning.

The moment he rubbed his crusted eyes, he heard a scream.

" _Stay back with that! You don't know what you're doing, Rin."_

" _Oh, mother. I am well aware on what I am about to do."_

" _Please, Rin. Don't do this! Think of me, your father."_

" _Oh, mother. Father is no longer part of this world. Did you think this blood on my skirt was part of its' decor?"_

" _Your father? How?"_

" _Do you think that moving away is going to get me away easily? Might be a new address, but father is the same old drunk."_

" _Please, darling. Don't do this! Please, what about Ren?"_

" _Never mind Ren. Unlike you guys, he cares about his big sister. Where in the hell were you?"_

" _You needed help, Rin. You were unstable. You were acting cr-"_

" _Don't say that fucking word! I hate that word, you bitch!"_

" _I am sorry! Don't go any further."_

" _Say hello to your God for me."_

" _Rin, no!"_

A warm secretion was released onto his pajamas as Ren was listening to the sounds of his mother being attacked. It didn't take much of a genius to know what was occurring behind those doors.

" _Take this! Take this! This is for putting me in the psych ward! This is for stopping me from being with my brother! Take it, bitch! You can't separate us. I love my brother, mother. Why can't you understand?"_

He covered his mouth to cover his screams. He saw the shadow moving, followed by the drop of the weapon.

"Ren," said the sound of his sister. "Where are you?"

Ren jumped and backed away from the door. He needed a place to hide. Seeing the limited options, he hid inside of his closet. He covered himself behind the laundry hamper. He had hoped that the clothes were aid in his hiding. As much as he wanted to cry for his family, his safety was his main concern. He remembered what his mother had mentioned about his sister.

He just wished that it wasn't true.

The sounds of the door opening signified that his sister was in the room. He heard her flicked the light switch.

"Hey, bro," she said aloud. She walked further into the room. "Where are you hiding, sweetie? I know that you are in here. I can smell the fear from what you have left on the floor." She paced a little bit around the bedroom. "Hmm," she said in a sing-song. "I wonder where my little brother should be? I mean today is his birthday. He's going to be one, two, three, four, five years old today!" She clapped her hands. "Isn't that exciting, little brother? You are going to be a big boy."

Ren covered his mouth, biting into his hands. The fear was so profound that he began to taste blood.

"Since you are the big five, that means you are in the proper steps of being a man, Ren," she purred. "And you know what's even better than becoming a big boy?" She whistled. "By celebrating the first birthday without our poor, precious parents, Ren." He listened as she approached his bed.

"Ren, sweetie. Tell me. I mean tell us where are you? My friends and I want to know. We aren't mad. We are just worried." Rin released a haughty tone. "Yes, we aren't mad." Then a lighter tone. "We are just worried, my precious." Then a masculine. "Same here, sport. We just want to spend time with you, champ!"

She whistled a tune. "Please come out, little bro. I have even made you a birthday cake. My friends and I did the best we could. It wasn't the best, but please forgive us. My friends were kinda weird for the things to put on your birthday cake, but I trust them. They trust you too. I tell them good things."

"Good, good things," said the haughty tone Rin.

"She cares about you, dear," said the lighter tone Rin.

"Champion of champions," said the masculine tone Rin.

"My friends never lie," explained Rin. "They said it evens taste good!"

Ren didn't answer. He kept himself hidden. He knew it was only a matter of time. Despite the fact, his parents were dead. Tears were coming from his eyes. His mouth covered his blood soaked fingers.

"Renny," she said in a sing-song. "Where are you? Come out and play...gotcha!"

She whistled. "No, you're aren't under the bed." She clicked her tongue. "My friends are telling me that you are playing with me." She pouted. "And not in a good way."

"Sweetie, I am growing concern," said the lighter tone Rin.

"That doesn't shows good commitment, champ," exclaimed the masculine Rin.

"Bitch, don't make me tear this room apart if I can't find your ass," said the aggressive Rin.

"Please, little bro. I am telling my friends to trust you. You are a good boy," she said in a pleading voice. "Please be a good boy for me."

"Rin, why are playing with yourself," screamed the aggressive Rin. "Can you smell the pissy scent? He is hiding in the closet."

"What makes you think that," questioned RIn.

"Because he has left a trail," said the aggressive RIn.

Rin spotted the floor where Ren did leave a trail of his urine. That alone made his big sister smile.

"Ren, come out and play," she said in a sing-song. "Ren, come out and play."

Ren squirmed when the knob twisted and immediately opened. It was there where she came across her little brother.

"I've found you," she said in a sing-song.

Ren covered himself defensively. Rin didn't flinch. She kneeled down and squatted. She came closer to him.

"There you are. I have been worried sick about you, dear." Ren watched as his sister had a calming look. As if nothing had ever happened. "I have missed you, my little fishy? Have you missed me?"

Ren was whimpering.

"He's really scared," said the lighter tone Rin.

"I don't trust him," said the aggressive Rin.

"Chill out," said Rin. "Little brother is scared." She extended her hands. "I am not going to hurt you. What you really need is a bath."

Ren remained silent. Only because he was fearful, he took his sister's hand. As they were walking out of the closet. "We are going to play a game. I want you to close your eyes and don't peek until we get to the bathroom okay?"


	5. My Soul to Take (Part I)

**_Hey, guys. I hope you guys are enjoying the Taste of Rain series, Random Stories From The Academy, The Yandere Tales of Blake Belladonna, As the Sun Sets on their Kingdom, The Snowball Effect, and Riviere Rouge. I am astounded and amazed at the turnout of comments and the following that we are gathering. Frankly, my girl and I don't think we are the best at writing this series. Both of us are novices of watching RWBY. She is more of a fan than I. Nevertheless, we use what we can to make the stories interesting and fun. One of the many reasons we chose to keep it near alternative universe is because of the abundance of adventure/magic-esque material already available. If we did that, then we will just be everybody else._**

 ** _Anyway, the next story that I am presenting to you is a yandere story (in its own way). I say this because this story is going to be a slow read, meaning that we won't display the action right away. The yandere character in question is a very lesser known character; a character I am surprised hasn't been mentioned in the fanfiction of the RWBY series._**

 ** _The premise of this story is Jaune meets with Cardin and Sky (of Team CRDL) for a request. Cardin knows some girls who seek good company with some boys. Cardin chooses Sky and Jaune as his candidates. With the intent of providing them some money, the boys would keep the ladies company. Despite Jaune's apprehension, Cardin promises that it won't go beyond than just touching. In need of cash, Jaune accepts the offer. I want to leave it at that for now. Now, I want you to see for yourself on this story. Please continue to comment and to follow this story. Thanks! Happy Reading! God bless!_**

* * *

It was the second day of summer vacation when Jaune opened the door to the local diner in his village. The sound of hanging bells alerted his presence to the purveyor of the establishment. It was a small diner, with a small bar and three round tables. On the weekends, it served as a dive bar for the shyster and the downtrodden of the village. As of now, the diner served its intended purpose, a place to drink and eat. However, he wasn't there to fill his empty stomach.

Jaune was here for a meeting.

It hadn't been twenty hours after leaving the Academy for the school year when he had received an email. He was quite stunned when seeing the name Cardin Winchester listed in his email. At first, it had to be a prank, something one of his friends did to get on his bad side. It wasn't. The email was legitimate as well as the person who produced it. It had CRDL written all over it.

 _Arc,_

 _This is Cardin Winchester. I wouldn't be surprised if you are alarmed about getting an email from me. Don't be, for I have something very important to discuss with you. Something that might be worth your while. I will be visiting your village in the next couple of days to assist my father with business. I was thinking we can discuss our affairs over a drink of coffee. Let's say at the local diner around 10 o'clock. If you respond to this email, then it lets me know you are interested to meet. If not, I completely understand. You shouldn't have any reason to trust me. Nevertheless, please respond and please come if you can._

 _Cardin Winchester_

 _Leader, Team CRDL_

The email was smug, at least to Jaune's taste. He pondered on the email for a moment, thinking about Cardin's offer. _What reason should I accept? What is he planning? Why am I even considering this?_ The blonde and CRDL leader has shared bad blood since their time at the Academy. Cardin has bullied him on many occasions, taunted him in front of others, blackmailed him, and even plotted revenge against him. There haven't been any serious situations since they have mended their ties, but Jaune couldn't help but to keep one eye open. There were plenty of people in his group who could capable of handling a challenge of the leader. _Is this a trick? Is he planning to meet with me with some more bribery?_ To his knowledge, there was nothing else that the rest of crew didn't already know.

After several minutes of debating, he made up his mind and responded to his email.

He looked around, hesitating for a moment as if he had made the wrong decision. With three empty round tables, he chose the one near the window so he can eye each and every one in his view. As he flickered with the menu on the table, the sound of the hanging bell rung once again. His eyes widened, surprised to see another familiar face entered the establishment. Honestly, the man didn't even live in his village. He knew it was CRDL's second-in-command Sky Lark entering the restaurant. He, too, displayed the same look that Jaune did when entering the establishment. _What reason am I to be here?_

He kept his hands in his pocket, fiddling back and forth on his toes. He licked his lips, as if relieving the aches of it being chapped. He scanned the surrounding before noticing another student from his school. His expression wasn't stunned, just the expression of Jaune being the last person he expected to see.

Sky walked forward, stopping at the edge of the table. If this was school, Sky would have displayed a toothy grin, preparing to give Jaune a dose of trouble. But instead, Sky extended his hand.

"Surprised to see you here, Arc." Jaune saw Sky sticking out his hand. _Not going to slap me? Not planning any tricks._ Jaune just had to follow his instincts.

"I can say the same thing myself, Sky." Jaune shook his hand. Sky took the seat across from Jaune. He took a menu and scanned it for a few moments before returning it to its station. Jaune observed Sky. Sky looked shy as if he was a foreigner in new surroundings. Maybe Sky feels weird that he was in a place he didn't know, Jaune concluded. Yet again, what reason did Sky came to this village, to this particular diner.

A waitress wasn't available. Just an elder gentleman with bushy gray hair on his forehead, on his mustache, and on his ears. Both Sky and Jaune easily snickered but hid it behind the menu.

Jaune ordered a cup of coffee. Sky ordered the same, but with two sugars and creamer. The Sky he knew at the Academy would have drunken his coffee black. Interesting on how a person portrays themselves in one setting than another.

"He emailed you, too?"

Jaune snapped to Sky when he asked him a question.

"He emailed you, too?"

Jaune shook his head. "Yeah, he did matter of factly. Quite surprised if you ask me."

Sky leaned back to his seat. A bit of his slyness returned. He reached into his pocket to retrieve a pair of cigarettes. "I believe he may have something in the works. Especially if he asked you."

Sky offered a cigarette. Jaune turned it down. He paused, then took a breath. "Is that why you came all the way here? You don't even live near me." Jaune asked Sky, but he answered with a smoky haze coming from his mouth. "As a CRDL, I dare not to ask questions regarding the orders of my leader." He took another smoke. "We are a gang, a family, a crest of royal arms. CRDL to the bone. It might be summer vacation." He blew out of his nose. "We still don't take breaks."

As a leader himself, Jaune believe in the importance of teamwork. If it was during the school year. When the year ended, the blonde gave his team two directions: practice their skills over summer break and enjoy their summer. It is important to continue acquiring your skills for the better. At the same time, it is also important to spend time with family. He knew Lie Ren and Nora stayed at the Academy, for they didn't have a place to go back to. Pyrrha has returned home for the summer to practice for some private competition. The members of RWBY have returned home as well. Both parties promised to meet sometime before their return to school.

The waiter returned with their orders. Jaune took a sip of his blackened coffee. Sky did the same. They made a small glance, nodding that the coffee was good.

Jaune looked to his watch. It had been about twenty minutes and no Cardin in sight. He allowed himself to wait another twenty minutes, then he was going to head home. The moment his thought ended, the door rang again.

Cardin looked different when he wasn't in school attire. His attire was pressed, not a hint of a wrinkle. Everything was crisp from his shirt to his pants. His shoes were always clean, shining where the sun bounced a reflection. However, this Cardin looked different. His hair was messy as if he did it on purpose. His white t-shirt was dirty as if he was playing in the mud. His blue jeans were dirty as well. Even from the entrance, the smell of sweat entered their nostrils. Nevertheless, his toothy smile when seeing the familiar faces, it took him no time to make his way to the table.

"You guys made it. Good!" Cardin bumped fist with Sky. However, he sat next to Jaune. He patted Jaune on the shoulder before eyeing the waiter.

"Excuse me! An Americano." His request was curt, typical of the CRDL leader. The waiter nodded his head of his request.

"Right away, Mr. Winchester." The man whisked away to the kitchen.

Jaune and Sky faced Cardin. "He makes coffee for my dad and his staff whenever he is in town. Dad tells me that he makes the best coffee."

"Right you are, boss!" Sky answered with a grin. _Amazing how one acts when another's present._ Jaune thought in his head.

Cardin turned to Jaune. "Thank you, Arc, for answering my request. Actually, I am frankly surprised that you have answered." He sucked through his teeth. "I can really say that there isn't bad blood between us."

"Yeah! Water under the bridge." Jaune kept his composure, but if it was up to him, he would have easily left the table to head home. Since Cardin was here, he wanted to know his purpose of his being here. If it was only for coffee, he needed a few minutes before politely leaving. Before he could speal, the waiter returned with Cardin's coffee.

Served on a special china plate, Cardin took the cup and sip it gently. He hummed as he tasted. "Outstanding!" He raised his cup as confirmation. The waiter smiled as he retreated into the kitchen. Cardin placed the cup down. "Anyway, I want to say thank you guys for coming. I have chosen you two particular for what I am going to say." He scanned to Sky. "Have you eaten anything with garlic or with onions today?"

"Not to my knowledge, boss," answered Sky.

"What about you, Arc?"

"My mother made smothered hash browns this morning, so yeah," answered Jaune.

Cardin peered close to Jaune. They were at face length with each other, which made the latter turn red. "Breathe on my face."

"What," questioned Jaune as he was raising his eyebrows.

"It isn't like I want to kiss you," said Cardin. "I need to see about a breath check."

Jaune shook his head. He breathed on Cardin's face.

"Ok, you are alright." Cardin turned to Sky. "Your turn."

Sky leaned over the table and breathed on Cardin's face. Judging by his face, it wasn't a positive sign. Cardin reached into his pocket and gave his second-in-command a piece of gum. "This should help."

"So, what's going on? I mean for the sake of wanting our breath's check," asked Jaune.

Cardin winked at the curious Jaune before patting him once more on his back. "How do you guys feel about going somewhere to meet some girls?"

Sky's eyes were wide as saucers. "Girls?"

"Girls," retorted Cardin as he reached for another sip of coffee. "I picked you, boys, because I have some ladies who are interested in some male company." He motioned to them to hover closer to him. Jaune was already nervous when hearing the word _girl_ escaped from Cardin's lips. "My father has some secretaries that work for him and _do_ work for him. Very loyal girls, dedicated to their work and their ethics. However, my father is growing tired of the girls. It's not that they are bad girls, but they are getting older."

"Older," retorted Sky. "These girls are old."

"Lower your voice down," said Cardin with a slightly harsh tone. He returned his sights back to the duo. "My father has needs, just like any blue blood gentleman. My mother isn't, how can I say this without insulting my mother, epted to meet his needs. These girls were very prominent when they were in their prime, but my father is looking for younger. More sex appeal." He took another breath. "My father is going to be in town on business for the next few days. Although these girls are beyond his uses, he still relies on them for clerical work. He wanted me to find reliable boys, like you, that can give them a good time."

Jaune interjected. "From what you are telling me. Your father has girls that he used for his pleasure. He is tired of them and wants us to use them? That's like we are keeping the change."

Cardin shook his head. "No, it isn't like that. I just thought you guys wouldn't mind hanging out with some girls this summer." He scanned the area. "And judging by the sparse population of girls here, you guys can need it." He took another sip of his coffee.

Sky lit another cigarette. "You're saying that they are older. Are they cute?"

Cardin nodded his hand in agreement. "Cute, very cute. A little too old for my taste, but very cute. However, I am not interacting with them. I am just the middle man."

"What is the purpose of using us," questioned Jaune. "Why not hire someone else? Why not use any of your group members."

Cardin tapped his finger on the table to motion to Sky for a cigarette. "First, those guys wouldn't value girls like that. They would see them as a good lay. My father still has the decency of treating as they are, ladies. Second." He turned to Jaune. "I can have some ease to know that they will be in good hands. As much I hate to admit, let alone think it. You are quite a handsome charmer."

The comment itself turned Jaune beet red. It was rare to get a compliment from another gentleman, especially if that gentleman is Cardin Winchester. "Plus, I don't see Sky as much of a threat. These girls need some gentle-natured gentlemen." He turned to Sky. " _Gentle-natured_ gentlemen."

"Yes, boss!"

Cardin tapped his ash into his now empty coffee cup. "It's a low-risk job. Just hang out and spend time with the girls. Low-risk, easy money."

"Money," retorted Jaune.

"Wait, I didn't say?" Cardin rested his hand on the table. "My father gave me a stipend to support you boys on your needs for the girls." He inhaled his cigarette. "There are two girls by the way."

"What do you want us to do," asked Sky as he eagerly rested his elbow on the table.

"Whatever you like. You can talk about your hobbies, school, whatever you want. Or the other way around. What I just need from you guys is you." He added. "Oh, your cooperation."

Jaune shook his head. Each time the duo spoke, he was becoming less appealed to the idea. The transaction reminded him of an exchange between a prostitute, a pimp, and a john. One thing was for certain. He was certainly not playing the role of the pimp.

"How much are we getting for this?" Sky asked with strong eagerness. "Just curious."

Cardin crossed his legs under the table. "For the time you spend with them, five hundred dollars."

Jaune's eyes widened along with Sky's. However, both were thinking in opposite directions of Cardin's offer.

Jaune put his foot down. "Cardin, I don't think I can do this."

Cardin didn't respond. He didn't show a reaction. He took another smoke of his cigarette before resting it on the coffee cup.

"Yeah?" Cardin said. He didn't look the least bit surprised.

"Don't you feel as though this has to do a lot with prostitution," questioned Jaune.

"How?" Cardin raised his eyebrows. He snapped his finger as the waiter came. He asked for another cup of coffee. "Prostitution involves strangers. You won't be strangers to them. They are good girls."

He thanked the waiter for his second cup. He took another sip. "Plus, I am paying you $500. It's more than what your mother's getting in a week." _I should have known you were going to take it there._

"Now, I know something isn't right. Lest we forget that we are still teenagers." Jaune stood. Sky stared at Cardin like the role of a follower. Cardin rubbed through his hair. He sighed. He was very relaxed. Not the least bit surprised.

"I was trying to help a friend earn some money is all." He took a sip. "I don't want to put you in a position to be uncomfortable. I mean $500 to kick back and chill with girls shouldn't be hard. I mean, it's low-risk. But, I won't force you into something that will make you develop buyer's remorse." He turned to Sky. "I am sorry, man. Unless I can get Jaune to do it, then you can't do it as well."

"What," said Sky abruptly.

"Jaune would be a very important element to this. If he can't do it, then we are dropping out altogether."

Sky displayed a smug look to Jaune as if he was an enemy or a Grimm. "Dude, c'mon. It's just hanging out and chilling with some girls. That shouldn't be hard to do."

"I am sorry," replied Jaune. "I have my morals and my standards."

Cardin shook his head. "I can understand." He stood up and extended his hand to Jaune. "I'd appreciate your time. It was good seeing you again."

Jaune returned his handshake. He stood up and left the table.

"$800."

Jaune paused. Cardin's voice got his attention. He turned around. He saw Cardin placed $800 on the table.

"I will charge you $800 right here, right now if you take the offer," said Cardin with a serious look on his face.

"Are you serious," questioned Jaune.

"When I told you that you are a handsome charmer, I meant it. The factor wouldn't be the same unless you were there. Sky's a good guy, but he can't handle it alone. That's why I need you," said Cardin. "I will even do this. Do this task and I promise you to even match it after you are finished."

Jaune stood frozen. "You are telling me that you are going to give me $1600?"

Cardin nodded. "That should cover anything to take care of your mother. You won't even make that in one summer."

Jaune pondered over it. His mother needed financial assistance. It could help him with his sisters. It wasn't like he had a girlfriend or anything. Jaune walked forward to Cardin. His smile returned.

"So, you say $1600?"

"$1600."

"What about me," asked Sky.

"What about you," answered Cardin. "You know your position. Be glad you are able to meet some girls."

"Yes, boss!"

Jaune swallowed the lump in his throat. "Tell me where we are meeting them as well as the time."

"I can't speak for there might be prying eyes," replied Cardin. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a pen. "All of the details are written on this piece of paper. Be there and be on time. However, I won't give it to you unless you are in, Jaune."

"Slide the $800 and the piece of paper," said Jaune.

Cardin slid the money along with the piece of paper. He placed the money in his wallet. He scanned the piece of paper before returning his sight on Cardin. "Can I at least have time to shower? This is cutting it short."

"Don't worry. Shower and some clothes would be provided for us. We are roughly the same size anyway," answered Cardin with confidence in his voice. He snapped his fingers. "May I have the check?"

* * *

Jaune, Cardin, and Sky left the diner. The clock on his scroll alerted Jaune that it was a quarter to five in the evening. He had already told his mother and his sisters not to wait up on him. So, he knew there wouldn't be any worry coming from them. As they walked, Cardin told the boys that his father's new business venture has been in real estate. With Jaune's village becoming a growing area, his father hopped on the venture before the market dries. That would explain the update shopping centers and brand new apartment complexes in the village.

It was one of those apartment complexes where the trio was heading.

Cardin unlocked the apartment on the second floor. "This apartment is only a model to show off to new residents." He allowed Sky and Jaune to enter first. As they entered, the apartment was exactly wanted Cardin mentioned. There were chairs set at the table, but limited furniture in the living room, with the exception of a couch and a television set. It didn't have a homely filling.

"Get yourselves comfortable in the bedroom. That is where I have your change of clothes." Cardin rested at the edge of the couch. "I will change clothes after you guys do. I am making the call to bring them over."

The apartment was two-bedroom, but Cardin directed them to the open door at the far end of the hallway. The room was standard. A nightstand on each end of the queen-sized bed. At the center was the change of clothes. Each set was labeled with their names.

Sky went to take a shower as Jaune opted not to. Since summer started, he didn't get a chance to practice. Also, he showered before arriving to the diner. At the back of his mind, he wondered why he took Cardin's offer. Was that desperate for cash? Did his mother really need it? Be as it may, he had made his bed and hopefully, he won't have to lie in it.

An hour had passed and the clock on the kitchen table showed it to be near seven in the evening. Sky and Jaune sat on the couch. They were wearing similar attire: plain t-shirt and blue jeans. Jaune kept his hoodie on to show a distinction. It was silence between the pair. Jaune kept his eyes on the blank television screen. Sky was scrolling through social media.

A few moments later, Cardin stepped out of the bathroom. Unlike the duo, he was wearing a white long-sleeved button-down which was tucked in into his khaki pants. He had a handsome appearance, but Jaune was puzzled.

"So, if we are casual. Why are you dressed," asked Jaune.

"Well, since being the host of this, it's my job to serve you guys to your liking," said Cardin with a hint of sarcasm at the latter of the sentence. "Any questions before they show up?"

"Yes," said Jaune. "So, what are these girls' names?"

"Fair enough," answered Cardin. "Let's call them Wilma and Betty."

"Like _The Flintstones_?" Sky asked while grinning to himself. "Should we name ourselves Fred and Barney?"

Cardin shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? I suggested to the girls to not use their real names. For obvious reasons."

Jaune was feeling his stomach churning. He had felt that way since the moment Cardin offered him money. His instincts were telling him to leave while he still could. _An Arc never backs down from his word._

"Anything further we need to know about these girls? I know that they are your father's _helpers_ ," said Sky.

"With their line of work, they are single. My father doesn't like complications. They keep to themselves. Not sure what they do in their spare time, but you are safe," answered Cardin. "Just know they want to hang out and spend time with you. Oh, I have already send them a picture of you guys by using our yearbook." He pointed to Sky. "You will get Betty." He pointed to Jaune while winking. "Of course, Wilma!"

"We can't pick," grimaced Sky.

"Listen, be grateful that you have a girl. Thinking back, I should've asked Dove instead," said Cardin while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, sorry." Sky went silent and put his back against the couch.

There was a knock at the door. Jaune and Sky became alert. Cardin cracked his fingers as he pressed the button on the intercom. "Hello?"

"Do the crows caw at midnight," asked the woman on the receiving end.

"The same time as the cats sour the basil," answered Cardin.

Cardin almost immediately opened the door. Two women appeared. As Cardin said, a redhead and a brunette. The redhead was a handsome woman, built on the generous lines of a Renaissance goddess. She had blue eyes, and a fair, highly-colored complexion; she wore green, which went well with her flaming red hair, and a good deal of gold costume-jewelry. As for the other woman, her hair was a lovely whiskey, the color of fallen leaves browned and sleek with the first rain of autumn. The brunette wore heavy makeup. Unlike the redhead, the brunette was underdressed. She was sporting a t-shirt and blue jeans.

The girls were attractive in their own way. However, there wasn't any mistaking them for their age. They were at least in the late thirties to early forties.

"Welcome, ladies," said Cardin. "Glad you can come."

The brunette displayed a careful smile. "Grateful that we can make it. It's not every day the boss allows his son to take charge for a change." She pointed to Jaune and Sky. "Are these our handsome men?" Her voice was deep. To Jaune, he knew she was a smoker. Her voice reminded him of his grandmother when she used to smoke.

The redhead grunted, motioning to Cardin as her eyes darted at her jacket. Cardin looked at Jaune and Sky. "Don't be rude. Assist the girls and introduce yourself."

Both of them stood at attention as if they were responding to an officer. Sky offered the brunette a seat. Jaune went to take the redhead's jacket. Her eyes trailed at Jaune from the time he came to get it to the moment he put it in the closet. Afterward, Jaune offered the redhead a seat. Sky and Jaune were sitting on the wall, adjacent from the couch.

The brunette nicknamed Betty spoke first. "My name is Betty. It's a pleasure to meet you, boys."

The redhead, which maintained a strong esteem presence, locked eyes at Jaune. "My name is Wilma." Her voice was firm, like a stern mother. She continued to look at Jaune, which made him turn away.

It was a little dark in the living room, so Cardin turned on the lights. Sky kept a cool composure, waiting on Cardin's next move. Jaune was feeling the tension. His stomach was churning. If he wanted to vomit, it wouldn't have been hard.

"The name is Barney," answered Sky with his trademark toothy grin. "Nice to meet you ladies."

"The name is Jaune-" Jaune stopped. He absentmindedly spoke his name. It was a short silence as if he became the elephant in the room. The brunette smiled. "Nice to meet you both." She looked at Jaune. "Lovely name by the way," she winked to him.

The redhead looked at Jaune before nodding to him. "Yes."

"Great," said Cardin. "As you guys work on getting acquainted, I will get drinks. Is beer fine?"

All agreed on beer.

As Cardin went to retrieve the liquor, Sky made his way to Betty. Jaune remained nervous as Wilma continued to give him glares. He was nervous, fearful to be honest. He knew something in his spirit was telling him that this woman, this situation wasn't right. He needed to leave now.

 _An Arc never backs down on his word._

He decided to stay.


	6. The Dog Days of Spring (Part I)

_**Hey guys, Big Diesel and [thegirlfriendoftheauthor] here. We have been experimenting on different things right now to progress with our works with the RWBY fanfiction. This one is quite different. It's a horror story that features our heroes, Jaune, Lie Ren, and Neptune. The premise is that they are going on a road trip to attend a concert. However, on the way, certain things interfere of them going to that concert. What tales ensue for the trio? Find out in the Dog Days of Spring.**_

The morning spring sun was shining down on the windshield of the Honda Accord. The windows were down, allowing the cool air to circulate through and provided some sensation to the riders within.

The moment Jaune Arc allowed Neptune Vasilias permission to get the AUX cord next, he had soon regretted it.

"What's shaking, my man," boasted Neptune while plugging the AUX cord into his cell phone. "Green Day is still one of the best bands out there, man."

Jaune blew a raspberry while shaking his head. "Yeah! Before their _American Idiot_ album. Since then, everything is just garbage. I have heard Grimm making better music when scratching their asses."

That alone would have perpetuated an argument, but a stalemate was met when Lie Ren raised his hand.

"We're not going to argue about which pre or post-Green Day is better in my car." Lie Ren looked ahead on the lone stretch highway. "I get enough of that from Nora. If you want my opinion, Sublime, Hole, or Nirvana are the way to go."

Neptune and Jaune looked at each other before slapping their thighs in laughter. "Sublime? Really? Yeah right." Jaune kicked back his feet in the backseat. Neptune adjusted the knob to hear Green Day. A consensus was restored in the vehicle.

Jaune Arc, Neptune Vasilias, and Lie Ren were heading to the neighboring village to attend the Smashing Pumpkins concert. Since the trio was a fan of alternative rock, they decided to go. They were unfortunate that they couldn't invite their respective teammates from attending. Many had different obligations or in Weiss' case, she just didn't want to go. Neptune was disappointed, but nevertheless, hope to obtain an autograph from the band. Especially if it came from James Iha.

This was their first road trip as a trio. They have been together in similar circles. They have been in competitions, they have fought Grimm together, and engaged in several battles. With this break, relaxation was all that they wanted. And for Jaune's sake, he had hoped to keep it that way. Even if he didn't like post-Green Day music.

"It's moments like this I wish we should have done it sooner," lamented Lie Ren. "I still can't believe we are in our final year at Beacon Academy."

They knew when returning from their concert, they would soon be in their final weeks before graduation. It was something that Jaune didn't want to hear. He leaned back and looked at the roof. It didn't go unnoticed from Neptune.

Neptune turned to the concerned Jaune. "Don't fret and bum us out yet, dude. We still have a good few weeks before graduation. So relax on this trip okay?"

"I am relaxed," interjected Jaune. But can a man think? I mean, we have spent many years together and now, we are going to go our separate ways."

"It isn't like we are going to stop being friends." Lie Ren lowered the volume to converse with Jaune. "At some point in time, these things are going to happen. Growing up is inevitable."

"For most of us." Jaune reached for his headphones to plug into his cell phone. He no longer wanted a part of this conversation.

It was an unspoken thing, but the group knew what Jaune was referring to. It wasn't too long ago that they had lost an important factor of their group. A certain member that took part of Jaune's heart with him.

"Pyrrha would have loved this," murmured Lie Ren under his breath.

Neptune wanted to talk, but decided against it. In his mind, some things were better left unsaid. Time had to be the considerable factor for that one. No longer in the mood for Green Day, he tuned in to the local radio. He adjusted the knob until he had found a suitable station.

Soft rock filled the car. Lie Ren kept his concentration on the road for he knew he had another eight hours before reaching their destination. He made reminders to contact Nora whenever he had made pit stops. And looking at his gas tank, it wouldn't be long.

Neptune was thinking of Weiss. She felt uneasy on his going. If it wasn't for her working with her father over the break, she would have come. She didn't want to tell it in front of the others for the thought that "she was going soft." He scrolled on his cell phone, looking through pictures of the couple. There were questions regarding their fate. Where were they going with this? What was his next move? What should he do to display his further affection for the Snow Queen?

Jaune's mind was focused on his loss of Pyrrha. He knew that this trip was to cheer him up. However, the thoughts of regret filled his mind. He knew it wasn't Neptune or Lie Ren's fault. He wasn't trying to be a bummer on this road trip. He took deep breaths, making a promise to himself to enjoy the rest of the time. Whatever happens, happens, he concluded.

They were going to make it to their Smashing Pumpkins concert.

Even if it killed them.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	7. The Beacon's Court (Ruby vs Yang)

_**Hey, guys. Big Diesel and [thegirlfriendoftheauthor] here. We decided to try an ill-attempt of comedy for this RWBY series. After watching an episode of the People's Court and playing that Cyanide and Happiness card game, my girlfriend's cousin suggest we should try a comedy series.**_

 _ **Warning: this first episode of the Beacon's Court is bad. Kind of ill and smug taste. If anybody gets offended, it is out of pure comedy and jokes. I have nothing but respect for all walks of life. Reviewers, readers, don't judge me on this first attempt. We are trying something new since I haven't seen other writers doing it. So, without further ado, the Beacon's Court.**_

* * *

 _ **What you are about to witness is real. The participants are not actors. They are actual characters, I mean out of character characters, starring as students under the painstaking hands of a starving writer. These sucke...I mean students have a case pending in civil court, more or less. For the sake of their parents, especially from a particular ice queen, both parties have agreed to drop their claims and have their cases settled here, before Judge Ozpin, in our forum: The Beacon's Court.**_

 _ **Case One: Ruby Rose vs. Yang Xiao Long**_

 _ **This is Ruby Rose, the plaintiff. Ruby Rose is suing her sister, Yang Xiao Long, for kidnapping her lover, Jaune Arc while she was sleeping in their bed. She wants a thousand dollars for pain and suffering, tickets to see Jason Mraz with her beloved, and a gift card to Spencer's Gifts to acquire some toys for her lover.**_

 _ **This is Yang Xiao Long, the defendant. She is countersuing her sister, Ruby Rose. She tells the court that Jaune Arc is actually her lover. She explains that Ruby Rose kidnapped Jaune while they were on a date. She wants two thousand dollars for pain and suffering, a thousand dollars to go to on a cruise with Jaune, and a gift card to Hot Topic to acquire toys for her lover.**_

 **Baliff Oscar Pine:** All rise for the Honorable Ozpin. Quit trying to throw sets Sun. You are as much as a gangster as Nick Jonas at a Coolio concert.

 **Sun:** Suck my left nut, Baliff.

 **Judge Ozpin:** {coughs} When you pussies are finished, I would like to proceed. {faces the court} Please be seated.

[Ozpin opens his book. He overlooks any litigation of his own, especially from a particular professor.]

 **Judge Ozpin:** I have read your statements and verified your complaints. {whistle} I don't want to be that Jaune guy right now. Speaking of which, where is he?

 **Baliff Oscar Pine** : He is sitting at the corner. Don't be alarmed about his nakedness and wearing just a diamond-studded collar.

 **Judge Ozpin:** Poor bastard, but not as bad I...you know, nevermind. Anyway, Ruby Rose. You are suing your sister for kidnapping Jaune while you are sleeping. Is that correct?

 **Ruby:** Yes, your honor. That blonde bitch kidnapped my beloved while I was sleeping. She came into our love nest to steal him. Why kind of bastard just grab what they want and don't take responsibility?

 **Judge Ozpin:** Certain individuals that love giving orders without taking responsibility. {cough} {cough} But that is none of my business. {cough} Going to leave that Trump card alone.

[Judge Ozpin faces Yang]

 **Judge Ozpin:** And you, blondie, are countersuing your sister for your accusations that she kidnapped your beloved. Is that true?

 **Yang:** Yes, your honor. That son of a bitch stole my Jaune from me. That is my Jaune.

 **Ruby:** Shut up, you skank. He is mine and you know it. {pulls out knife}

 **Yang:** Wanna throw down? {pulls out blunt metal object}

[Judge Ozpin bangs his gavel]

 **Judge Ozpin:** Ladies, ladies, let's be reasonable. We are under the court of law. Now, if you want to get down, let's do it after the show.

 **Sun:** WWWWorldstar.

 **Baliff Oscar Pine:** Shut your ass up, Sun!

 **Sun:** Suck my right nut, Baliff.

[Judge Ozpin bangs his gavel]

 **Judge Ozpin:** Ok, ok. Order in the court. I want to make this quick. My old ass needs to take a good shit. {turns to Ruby} So, explain your situation, Mrs. Rose.

 **Ruby:** Well, it is Ms. Rose. Well, Mrs. Rose-Arc soon. {she winks at Jaune} So, as you know Jaune and I have been an item for quite some time. He loves me, respect me, and follows my every command. Last night, we were at our love nest. He doesn't mind because he loves me. I mean, I don't have to use a padded lock anymore when he tries to escape. So understand and loving. So, anyway, we were sleeping in our bed. I must admit, he dug in my rosebud with some major tilling. I don't even have to motivate him anymore with my tools. Teehee. As we were sleeping, Yang came and took him away from me.

 **Yang:** You had him chained from head to toe. How do you call that love?

 **Ruby:** He wasn't chained from head to toe. It was at his ankles. Does it matter? He loves me!

[Judge Ozpin bangs the gavel]

 **Judge Ozpin:** Order in the court. {turns to the baliff} Speaking of order, get in contact with you know who from you know where.

 **Baliff:** Mexican or Filipino, your honor?

 **Judge Ozpin:** Redder than Republican Texas.

 **Baliff:** As you wish.

 **Judge Ozpin:** Sorry about that. {turns to Yang} Ok, Ms. Long, your side of the story.

 **Ruby:** I didn't get a….

[Judge Ozpin bangs the gavel]

 **Judge Ozpin:** Ms. Long, _your_ side of the story. Can't be in this court forever. I promised Maury Povich that I will loan him this build and that we will be out by one o'clock.

 **Jaune:** Do I get a say in this?

 **Yang and Ruby:** Hush, sweetie!

 **Jaune:** Yes ma'am.

 **Yang:** Jaune and I have been together for awhile. He was the one that confessed to me his feelings. Of course, he was under the influence of roof...I mean sedatives I gave him when we went out to the club, but it was out of love. So, anyway, and by the way, we all stay together. It wasn't even a kidnapping. I just slip a little something into Ruby's drink and took back my prop...I mean my beloved. Jaune understands me. He respects my loving requests, my reprimands. I am showing Ruby when you take something that doesn't belong to you. She should be grateful I didn't use a weapon to hurt her stupid ass.

 **Ruby:** Do you want to die, bitch? {has a glass bottles and breaks it}

 **Yang:** C'mon, sis. I need something to satisfy my bloodlust after I till into Jaune tonight.

 **Baliff Oscar Pine:** Ladies, ladies, calm down. Judge Ozpin, do you have something to say?

 **Judge Ozpin:** I wonder why Lil Pump hasn't been shot yet? I mean. {bangs gavel} Order in the court! Order in the court!

[Yang and Ruby stop fighting. Baliff clicks his tongue after Blake attempted to take Jaune away]

 **Judge Ozpin:** It seems to me that there is nothing but a quarrel between you two. It doesn't surprise me that two sisters are fighting over a man. [looks at a sheet a paper] The results of living in a household where a father has two baby mamas! So, it is not surprising.

 **Jaune:** Do I have a say in this?

 **All:** Shut up, Jaune!

 **Jaune:** Hai, hai! [sits down]

 **Judge Ozpin:** Knowing I can discuss your cases further, but I am starting to crown. I need to go into my quarters to think about this.

* * *

 _As Judge Ozpin goes to his quarters to "think" of a verdict, the narrator is going to talk to the audience._

 _Cardin: Jaune is playing his role: a mutt._

 _Velvet: This is wrong. Why are we looking at him as property?_

 _Cardin: Cry me a river, Faunus! Take that to your Faunus Lives Matter protest!_

 _Velvet: Don't you have a welfare clinic to destroy?_

 _Cardin: "You just wait. When our wonderful president finishes stacking the Supreme Court, we won't have to!"_

 _Adam: Oh, Oum, I am on tv? First, Cops Now, this!_

 _[Narrator slaps his face] Narrator: What do you think should happen with the verdict?_

 _Adam: I don't know. Frankly, Jaune is screwed anyway. Those girls have him in check._

 _[Narrator sighs in regret of taking this job] Narrator: What advice would you at least give Jaune?_

 _Adam: Run, bitch, run!_

 _Narrator: As I contemplate on my existence, Judge Ozpin has return to deliberate a verdict._

* * *

 **Baliff Oscar Pine:** {aims his weapon at Sun} All rise for the "honorable" Judge Ozpin.

 **Judge Ozpin:** Please be seated. {he sighs} I have thought long and hard. I mean long and hard. It can be difficult sitting on a toilet when you have a hard {cough} Sorry, sorry. I have thought of the verdict. It seems clear to me that the Plaintiff is no different than the Defendant. Both girls wanted a taste of Jaune and can't keep control. You're sisters. You must learn to share. You must understand that property needs a place as well.

Reminds me of something I have learned in my ten years of a horrid marriage. You see, us guys have penises. And when we get in the mood, we put it in the girl's vagina. However, at some point, the girl thinks that she owns that penis and forgets her position.

Honestly, I don't know where I am going with this. I am tired, I have been drinking, and my son of a bitch ex-wife wants to sue. I mean, come on? Love that woman. Anyway, I am dismissing the case.

 **Ruby and Yang:** What?

 **Jaune:** Thank Oum

[Judge Ozpin bangs gavel]

 **Judge Ozpin:** I am not finished yet. [looks at baliff] Get Jaune to stand up.

 **Baliff Oscar Pine:** Right away!

[Jaune gets up while trying to cover himself in his nakedness. He walks to the judge]

 **Judge Ozpin:** Jaune, I am granting you a two-minute head start.

 **Jaune:** What the hell, Judge?

 **Judge Ozpin:** The clock is ticking.

 **Jaune:** Judge, what are you doing?

 **Judge Ozpin:** Doing what the author is telling me. The clock is ticking.

 **Jaune:** Judge, please. I can't. I can't.

 **Judge Ozpin:** You're doing all of this talking. I am giving you a few minutes. Do you want to be back in their grasp?

[Jaune backs away and runs out of the courtroom]

 **Judge Ozpin:** Case dismissed. Bring out the dancing Grimm. [He throws a peace sign and leaves the bench].

* * *

 _Narrator: A pointless case and a terrible first episode of the Beacon's Court. Yang, what do you have to…_

 _Yang: Move out of the way. Jauney! Jauney! I am coming for you, my love._

 _Ruby: He's mine, you bitch. This time, I will double pad the locks._

 _Narrator: Remember, folks. If you have a case, a beef, or a problem, you know who to look to? Someone else! This is the Beacon's Court. Until next time, ladies and gentlemen._

 ** _Next case: [unknown at this time]_**


	8. I Have Chosen You (Guest Writer Feature)

_**Hey, guys. Big Diesel and [girlfriendoftheauthor] here. In this chapter, we have a guest writer who wants to showcase his talent on this series. I didn't mind as I try to give novice writers a chance to show themselves. He goes by the name AMG Teo This is his first story. So, have mercy with the comments. I want him to get better as time goes on.**_

" **Tonight I Have Chosen You."**

 **A story written by: AMG Teo**

"Tonight, I have chosen you." Her words flow freely out of her pretty lips as water fall into a spring. She came into the dead of night, cascading her cape to cover me as if I were a child needing the warmth of a mother. Better yet as a person shielded away from the cold. In a way, she had chosen me as her child of the night. I couldn't move as her hands moved up my body as I was stunned in shock, entranced by the scent that opened my nostrils. It was a scent of honeydew as I recall it. She continued gliding her hands as I felt her tender lips kissing my back, slowly going up to my shoulder. There were knots in my stomach. Afraid to move because I didn't want the pleasure to cease.

We must have linked for she was tickled. "Clever little boy. If it is pleasure you seek, then it is pleasure you shall find." She paused, retreating her lips from my sensitive skin. She turned me over so I could see her face. A familiar face I have immediately recognized. A face that shouldn't be a part of the world. A face that was taken away and blown into dust by a woman I have scorned and cursed since then. She wiped the tear with her nimble fingers. "Young men don't cry, Vomit Boy."

Her sweet, soft lips touched my stomach gingerly, trailing my body to my navel where her tongue swiveled pleasantly. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what my precious treasure was going to do next. I felt a sharp pain. I yelped, but she immediately silenced me. The pain continued, trailing from my navel to the edge of my crotch. She caressed my cheek, creating slight sushs. The more the pain enthralled, the more pleasurable if felt. It got to the point where my groin hunger for more. It became excited about this new woman. A woman I once and still loved.

Once the pain subsided, she easily pressed her hands to spread my legs. Her hot tongue felt like a sauna as she began pleasuring my throbbing member. She still covered my mouth to prevent my whimpering. Might as well since she didn't want to disturb the others. With Lie Ren nearby along with Nora, we didn't want to do anything to alert them.

I was nervously shaking as she continued licking my member, giving it nimble bites, as if she was making claim of ownership. I didn't mind that. Even after death, I still claimed her. Even if the others had moved on.

I was close to climax, but she stopped. She pursed her lips, giving a haughty sight. "I want it within. No essence of pleasure should be wasted. Enter where you belong." Before I could bring myself to it, she enveloped her lips as I consumed her tongue, tasting and savoring each moment that I wanted to do. It didn't matter what I felt as my tongue touched her teeth. It didn't matter of her elonged nails. It didn't matter about the fiery look in her undead eyes. Pyrrha was my woman as I was her child of the night.

She whispered in my ear. "How bad do you want me, my love." She finished as she nibbled on my ear.

"I want you badly, my love."

"How far would you go?"

"I will scour the Earth for you, my love."

"My precious blonde kitten. Would you go with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would you join me. Join me at a place where you can forever dream."

"Forever dream?"

"Everything. Your dreams, your nightmares, your fears, your hopes, and your dreams. Take it all away and lay your life down with me. Together forever and ever."

Before I can answer, she kissed me once more; tasting more of her pleasure. All the while, she holstered her body and my dick entered her pussy. She groaned into the pleasure as I gave myself to her. I felt her nails embedding into my skin. Her hot breath hovering over me. The tightness in her pussy felt ravishing, melting my dick along with her hot tongue licking my neck. It didn't take much to figure out what she craved.

She gave me tender kisses, then circling her tongue around my opened neck. I closed my eyes as I felt her teeth enter my neck. I bit my lip for I didn't want to alert the others. Tears fell out of my eyes for I knew I wanted more. I didn't care about the pain. I didn't care about nothing else but being with Pyrrha.

She shivered as I knew she felt my warm essence entered her body. She removed her fangs, licking my blood. She looked to me and pursed her lips.

"Are you willing to throw you life away for me?"

I looked to her and with a smile, I withdrew a yes.

 _ **It is a very short story, but I give my friend his props for trying his best. I knew how it was at the beginning when I began writing. I am happy that he entrusted his work to me. I hope you guys enjoyed. Happy Reading!**_


	9. Random Mistakes and Mishaps (Part I)

**Hey, guys. [girlfriendoftheauthor] and Big Diesel here. Lately, my boyfriend and I have been expanding our horizons in different genres. One of which is humor. So, for this particular chapter for the series,** _**Random Moments From the Academy,**_ **we were going to put shorts in a short story. So a short story in a short story. So, in this particular chapter, we will call these** _ **Random Mistakes and Mishaps**_ **. We will feature small short stories featuring our lovable characters. Some of these jokes do, might, and sound familiar, but why not see it in the eyes of our favorite characters. Like we have said, this is new, so work with us. We do plan to work on our other stories soon. Real life is getting to us with my being in school and his returning to teach. So, enjoy! God bless!**

 _ **Short Story #1**_

Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long were only eleven years old, but they knew that they were very much in love. So much so that Jaune proposed to Yang in front of their favorite sycamore tree. He wasn't able to get a ring but settled for a ring from a vending machine at the toy store. Yang was delighted, kissing him as a token of her appreciation. One day, Jaune decided to ask Yang's father, Taiyang, for her hand in marriage. He waited until Taiyang was alone to bravely ask the tall, brawn man.

"Mr. Long," said Jaune. "I would like to propose Yang's hand in marriage."

Taiyang crossed his legs. He thought it was the cutest thing the blonde produced out of his mouth. He removed his glasses, asking Jaune to have a seat on the couch. He took a deep breath before responding to Jaune's question. "Well, Jauney, that is a tough proposition. Think you are ready for marriage?"

Jaune nodded in agreement. "Yes, sir. Yang and I are really much in love. I even proposed to her in front of your sycamore tree."

Taiyang tried hard to contain his laughter. "So, Jauney. You want to marry my daughter?"

"Yes, sir!"

"You kids are only eleven. What are you going to do for a place to live?"

Jaune reached into his pocket. Astonishingly, he pulled a pair of glasses. He was reading from the note. "We were thinking with me, sir. I live on a farm. My room is bigger. Also, we have lots of vegetables and livestock so Yang would be well taken care of."

Taiyang still thought this was adorable. He decided to take another poke at him. "You did your homework, young man. Smart."

"Thank you, sir."

"So, you have thought of living arrangments." He peered closer to the young boy. "What about a job? How can you support my lovely daughter without having the support of your own?"

Jaune quickly interjected. "Never you worry, sir. I am a fee collector for the local newspaper. I make $100 a week. So, that makes $400 a month. Plus, I even work around the house and get an allowance." He smiled. "That way, even if Yang doesn't work, she will be in great hands."

Taiyang was puzzled. He scratched under his chin. No way this boy calculated these plans without a sibling, a parent, or a relative giving him these ideas. As a Trump card, he thought of something that should stump the lad's thinking.

"Well, Jauney. You have thought long and hard about this decision. You must really love my daughter?"

"I do, sir. Very, very much."

"Just one more question. If you can get this, you can have my daughter."

The glowing smile of Jaune was apparent. "Yes, sir. Ask away."

"What would you do if the two of you decided to have little ones of your own." He thought he was clever. "What should you do about that?"

Jaune just shrugged his shoulder and told Yang's father. "Well, sir. We've been lucky this far. My sister gives me these things-" Jaune stopped when he saw Taiyang lying on the ground.

"Sir, sir? Oh, dear, he fainted."

 _ **Short Story #2**_

Whitley woke up in the middle of the night to use the restroom. After using it and getting a drink of water, the teen returned back to bed. On his way, he passed by his parents' bedroom. However, he stopped as he saw the blankets were shuffling and moving swiftly.

Concerned, he called to his father, "Father, what are you doing?"

The parents stopped. Murmuring occurred between the couple. "Well, son. I am just playing a game of cards."

"Cool, father. Who is your partner?"

"Your mother, dear," answered his father. "Now, run along. We still have a few strokes before it's done."

He obeyed his parents and headed straight to bed. However, he stopped as he saw his sister, Weiss' room opened. Like his parents, the blankets were shuffling and moving swiftly.

He called to his sister. "Hey, sis. What are you doing?"

"Playing cards, you dweeb," she answered.

"Okay," said Whitley. "Who is your partner?"

"Jaune and Blake. Now get out of here."

A little while later, his father Jacques got up and prepared to head to work early. As he prepared to go to the bathroom, he passed by his son's room. He stopped as he saw the blankets were shuffling and moving swiftly.

He called to his son. "Hey, son. What are you doing?"

"Playing cards, father."

"All right? Really? So, who is your partner?"

Whitley answered. "You don't need a partner if you have a good hand!"

His father didn't say anything else. He closed the door and left for the restroom.

 _ **Short Story #3**_

Weiss woke up in the middle of the night when she saw her husband, Neptune, wasn't in bed. Worried, she got out of bed to find him. She put on her robe and scanned the home in search of him. After a few minutes, she heard sobbing noises coming from the basement. Grabbing her flashlight, she took the spiral stairs to the basement to find Neptune sobbing.

He was cornered in a fetal position while sucking his thumb. He was rocking and pacing.

"What's wrong, dear," asked the worried Weiss.

Neptune sniffled. "Remember over eighteen years when I got you pregnant after prom?"

"Yes, dear. How could I forget," she said.

"Yeah. And your father said I had to marry you or go to jail?"

"Yes, baby. Of course," said Weiss.

"Well, today I would have been a free man," cried Neptune.

Weiss kneeled to her sobbing husband. She brushed his hair with her fingers and kissed her forehead. "Oh, sweetheart. I know it can be painful. Especially when this sentence is now consecutive with another one."

 _ **Short Story #4**_

Jaune was listening to Green Day on the radio while reading _Assassination Classroom_ when Blake snuck behind him. She furrowed her face at her blonde husband before hitting him with her weapon.

"What the hell, dear," he scoffed. "What was that for?"

"That was for the piece of paper in your pocket with the name Pyrrha written on it," she barked at him.

"Dear," he said calmly. "Pyrrha is the name of the Grimm I betted on when I went to the race track last week."

She was a bit skeptic, but she knew that Jaune was an avid Grimm racing fan. "You are sure?"

"Yes, dear."

"Are you sure?"

"Dear, on my Mama, I am telling the truth."

Blake grabbed her husband and held him. "Okay, since you said you haven't cheated and you put it on your mother's life."

A couple of days later, Jaune was doing his routine of listening to rock and reading manga when Blake once again hit him with her weapon.

"What the hell," barked Jaune. "What's that for this time?"

"Your Grimm rang," she said. "Oh, and your mother's dead."

 _ **Short Story #5**_

Professor Goodwitch decided to have free period with her students. She asked her students on their parents did for a living.

Weiss said, "My father is a businessman. He works for his own company, Schnee Dust Company."

Blake said, "My father is a businessman. He used to work for an organization.

Pyrrha said, "My mother is a huntswoman. She is the reason why I want to become one."

All of the students in the class have their turn except Lie Ren.

Goodwitch asked, "Ren, what does your father do?"

Lie Ren sighed, "My father is dead, Professor."

"I am so sorry, dear," she told him. "What did he do before he died."

"He was ripped in half and shat on himself."

 _ **Short Story #6**_

Lie Ren and Nora were a married couple with their daughter. Since their daughter was getting of age, they decided that they need to use code whenever they were in the mood for sex without letting their daughter know of it. Their word was typewriter.

One day, Lie Ren asked his daughter to come and see him. "Dear, can you go to your mother and tell her that I need to type a letter."

"Yes, sir," said his daughter.

A few minutes later, his daughter ran back to him. "What's the verdict, princess."

"Mommy says that you can't type a letter right now because there is a red ribbon in the typewriter," she told him.

"Darn," said Lie Ren. "Thank you, princess."

The next day, Nora asked her daughter to come and see her. "Dear, tell your father that the red ribbon is removed and he is ready to type his letter."

"Yes, ma'am," said her daughter.

A few minutes later, her daughter ran back to her. "What's the verdict, princess?"

"Daddy says never mind about the typewriter for he had already written the letter by hand."


End file.
